masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nord Ronnoc
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SpartHawg948/An Open Letter Regarding Mass Effect: Deception page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 00:46, February 1, 2012 RE: Choir Thanks for the feedback; you made some excellent points! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've been a bit busy with work lately, but I hope to get another blog done, either here, or on Dragon Age Wiki. Or TESWiki. Or maybe even Uncharted Wiki. --The Milkman | I always . 21:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) the Concussive Shot can not detonate with certain biotics now.. Could you tell me your name? You forgot to sign your post. Also, fixed that sentence for you and...huh, weird. Nord Ronnoc (talk) 17:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... What can I say, I apologize for my immature behavior. I hope we can move past this.--Legionwrex (talk) 19:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Behavior While I have told Martolives to apologize to you for his behavior, yours was also not acceptable. I do not care what someone is doing, there is no reason to insult them. We have policies on this wiki for behavior and a zero tolerance, for anyone violating them. If this behavior on blogs continues, then action will be taken. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noted. Nord Ronnoc (talk) 20:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) your fic I've read it all but unfortunately, I know Redemption only by its synopsis here on the wiki and I never played Fallout, therefore I am unable to follow how you tweaked the storyline to Ethan's presence or truly enjoy his personality except the obvious bad*ss comments. Probably due to this, the part I liked best is Ethan together with that Cerberus bodyguard walking away from the catfight :-) Other than that, I am only able to tell that you do possess the skill, which is hardly any news for you :P --Ygrain (talk) 15:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it, Ygrain! Anything interesting or notable, both flaw and merit, you have noticed? Also, do you have any suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really, I'm afraid, as I simply lack too much background info. But perhaps you could brief me in why you chose to include Ethan? You mentioned that you switched Liara's personality to her previous less confident self - do you think that the personality change in Redemption is too abrupt (how long after Shepard's death does it take place?) and that she wouldn't be able to cope on her own? ::Now that I think of it, there was one - minor - issue I noticed: you generally tell the story in the past tense but sometimes, when assessing the current situation, you switch into present. As far as my experience with texts goes (English is not my first language, as you are probably aware), this is not usually done - such assessments are written in past tense, as well, unless they are supposed to reflect the character's inner monologue, in which case they are graphically differentiated from the rest of the text, either by semiquotes or italics. But perhaps I'm getting it wrong. --Ygrain (talk) 05:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I included Ethan the Courier because, well, why not? :) Just remember, much of that fic is a collaboration between me and Herr Wozzeck, so Liara's personality shift is his idea. Also, yes, the sentences that are in italics are often the characters' inner monologe. I think, according to canon, it's at least a month or so after the destruction of the Normandy SR-1, so it could be pretty recent. I hope that helps! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 09:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Given the short time period, Liara should really be closer to her ME1 personality than the LotSB bad*ssery. I was just curious about Ethan because, you know, to tell the truth, I'm not much into crossovers. :::As for the inner monologue, that's what sort of confused me - you don't have those present tense sentences in italics, so I wasn't sure what to make out of it. - But as I have said, other than that, a piece of skilled writing :-) --Ygrain (talk) 18:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm also interested in reading it now. Unfortunately, my knowledge of either Redemption or Fallout is the same as Ygrain's, but I hope that I can still provide useful feedback. Where can I find it? 4Ferelden (talk) 04:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the fic, though I haven't posted the first chapter yet. The link to the first chapter is right here. If you see anything that needs improvement (or would like to give some praise), don't be afraid to comment! :)